Mysterious Offer
by Catherine45
Summary: An offer which is not mysterious at all. But this is Drew offering, and May have to accept it sooner or later. And what's Sakura? What does it have to do with the offer? Contestshipping drabble.


Mysterious Offer

"So, are you coming?"

"No."

He raised an eyebrow, was she really rejecting his offer?

"Mind telling me why not?" he asked, curiously.

She kept her gaze on the painting she was doing, "I won't come until you tell me where you really want to take me. Simple."

He sighed and shook his head, "I'm telling you this for the third time, that it's supposed to be a surprise."

She looked at him for the first time in those five minutes, and it looked like she was contemplating on what to say. While Drew was noticing the strands of her hair framing her face which made her looked beautiful.

"As much as I love surprises," she paused, "I can't trust you."

Drew frowned upon her statement, "I thought you did." Though he knew she was just giving an excuse to escape because of her mood that had been worse lately.

"No no, I'm not saying in that way," she protested, shaking her head. "I trust you, more than you think actually. But right now, you're being way too mysterious about your offer."

He smirked, "What makes you think I'm being _mysterious_?"

May focused her attention on the painting again, "Well, you're not telling me the place where you want to take me and I can tell it by looking at your eyes, they have this mischievous glint which is forecasting that you're up to something."

Drew was amused yet disappointed, "And I thought you knew me pretty well. I was wrong, I guess."

She stopped in her actions, "I _do_ know you, Drew."

"Well, I'm not Harley if you must know," he said bitterly as he stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket and took one step towards her, "and if you think this is some sort of game I'm playing on you then fine."

She looked offended but said nothing.

He hissed under his breath but still asked, "Are you sure about the decision you've made?"

There was a long pause and she wanted to deny but what came out was, "Yes."

"Okay," he shrugged and left.

She heard the door close behind her. She really wanted to go with him but her brain wasn't letting her go. She felt bad and looked behind her only to see him still standing there.

"Why? Regretting already?" Drew grinned. He then saw her face going red which he loved the most.

"Ugh! You... Get out, Drew! Leave the apartment, NOW," she yelled.

 _How dare he...?_

"Okay, okay. I guess I'll go to Sakura by myself then," he said arrogantly still smirking and opened the door as he left.

May was still fuming. He knew very well how to make her go mad in seconds and that's what she hated the most.

 _He can go to wherever he want to go. Like I'd stop him from going to 'Sakura' without me._

 _Sakura?_

 _Wait a minute._

 _Haven't I heard of this name before somewhere?_

She was sure she had heard it and recently.

 _Sakura, sakura. Oh yeah! Isn't Sakura the newly opened restaurant in the north of Lilycove City?_

That was it. "Drew!" She called and dropped her brush on the palette which was resting on the table near her. She opened the door and saw him leaving the apartment.

She ran after him and called out his name again, he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"I'm coming," she stated as soon as she approached him.

"To where?" Drew raised an eyebrow, smirking internally.

"To Sakura," May replied.

"Oh! I'm afraid but that was a limited time offer," Drew apologized.

"Who cares? I'm going with you," she smiled.

"But I'm not taking you there," he conceded.

She pressed her lips and then said, "Then I'll follow you."

Drew chuckled, "So is this your way of accepting that _you_ are the one who follows me every time?"

"Geez, I don't mean _that way,"_ May exclaimed, frustrated, "All I'm saying is I'll go to Sakura no matter what!"

"Okay then. If you think you can keep up with my car, walking the whole way to Sakura by yourself, then you're more than welcome," Drew teased.

"You know what? You're going to take me there with you. In your car. Because I'm calling it a date now and I know you would never want to miss a date with me," May playfully said and smiled triumphantly as she watched him looking surprised and shocked.

To be honest, he was more surprised because of the change in her behavior that was just because of food.

"What If I deny your offer? You rejected mine, I can reject yours," he insisted, now smirking again.

"But I'm accepting it now," she said, pouting.

"Too bad, you're late," he retorted.

She sighed in defeat as she rubbed her temples. "I-", she began, looking everywhere but Drew, "I wanted to come actually but couldn't say yes because of.. ugh, maybe I'm just having bad days I guess,"

"Well, I didn't come here for nothing," he confided.

"Huh?" May looked at him, confused. "What's that supposed to- oh! "

She looked at him with narrowed eyes however Drew was staring ahead, waiting for her to speak.

"You came here all the way from Jubilife for me?"

"Not that I was busy or anything. It was about time to leave for Hoenn anyways," he shrugged nonchalantly.

May stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

"You're a complete idiot," she declared, with a smile forming on her face which he always found cute.

Drew laughed lightly, "Actually you're the idiot one. You weren't even telling me why were you mad. I had no option left but to visit you."

May shook her head, "I'd rather not talk about it. I don't want to ruin the good mood."

He nodded. He knew she would tell him when she was ready and he could wait.

"Anyways, you're still here and I'm also here. Sakura is not far either, we can reach there easily by the lunch time," May decided, changing the subject.

Drew chuckled, "But before that you gotta wash your hands."

May looked down at her hands and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah."

"And change your clothes," Drew pointed out.

May looked down at her clothes, embarrassed and muttered another, "Yeah"

"I think you should take a shower, because there's some paint in your hair as well," he mocked again.

"Okay okay. No need to brag about it, wait for me till I take a shower," she stomped her foot on the floor and went inside.

He smiled as he watched her go inside. He had been noticing from a few days that she wasn't her cheery self while replying to a text or call. That was why he came here and he knew taking out her for food was the best way to cheer her up.

"Hey! You can wait inside you know," she told him, smiling softly as she stood in the doorway.

"I know."

* * *

 **This is the outcome of boredom in the class. Hope you'll enjoy.**


End file.
